


Training

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acupuncture, Choking, Corruption, Electricity, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Lesbians, Masochism, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: Neo is angry that she couldn't lay claim to that blonde girl on the train, but she finds a better target.  Her little sister, the young and vulnerable Ruby Rose.





	Training

> Neo wasn’t one to take insults lightly. That business with the train…eh, not exactly what she’d signed up for, but work was work. Still, the fight with that blonde  _bitch…_ Neo scowled. The girl was hot, and lying right there. She’d been right about to start cutting away her clothes when that bandit ‘queen’ showed up to ruin everything. 
> 
> Still, she’d done some asking around, and Raven wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Now, to get even with blondie.
> 
> —–
> 
> Infiltrating Beacon had been child’s play for someone of her skills. Neo watched the blonde, Yang, saw her interacting with other people, her friends and…oh? A  _sister._  An adorable, innocent little sister, so filled with happiness, enthusiasm, and goodwill. 
> 
> Oho,  _change_ of  _plans~_
> 
> Capturing Ruby was almost laughably easy. ‘Bump into’ her outside, smile, beckon for her to follow until Neo was out of view of most of the public buildings; then spin around, slam a bag over her head, and grab her in a chokehold until she slips into unconsciousness. Neo was just  _brimming_ with fun ideas to try!
> 
> —–
> 
> Neo’s safe house was off the grid, extremely remote, entirely self-sufficient, well hidden enough that you could walk on top of it without cluing in, and soundproofed to the point where a bomb could go off inside without so much as a rumble escaping. Even better, it had all the toys that Neo would need to start playing with her new guest! 
> 
> The first step was getting Ruby prepared. While she was still unconscious, Neo shredded her clothes off and threw them in the trash, since Ruby wouldn’t be needing them for the foreseeable future. Next, she lay the crimsonette down on a bed, lifting her legs up until her feet were above her head.
> 
> Then she lifted just a  _little_  bit further, until she could cross Ruby’s ankles behind her own neck. There was enough resistance to let Neo know that Ruby was going to be very uncomfortable when she woke up, but this pose bared the poor girl’s pussy wonderfully. Neo got a bit of rope and tied Ruby’s hands behind her, forcing her to hold her legs in position.
> 
> For the final touch, Neo reached into her bag of toys and brought out a few choice items. A compact, high capacity battery, a few sets of wires with alligator clips on the ends, and some adhesive electrodes that she stuck to Ruby’s temples. After that, she waited until Ruby’s eyes flickered open before continuing.
> 
> Ruby immediately began to struggle when she woke up, but made no headway against her bindings. Her eyes widened when she saw her captor. “N-Neo!? What are you doing!? Where are we!? What are these things on my head!?” Neo pressed her finger to Ruby’s lips, shushing her. Her second hand went to Ruby’s  _other_ set of lips, stroking around her entrance. Neo was pleasantly surprised to feel a slight heat there already. Was Ruby enjoying this?
> 
> Ruby kept trying to talk, though it was starting to be just a bit difficult for her. “N-Neo, if you let me go I won’t t-tell anyone…we can still-  _oh-_ b-be friends…”
> 
> She  _was_ enjoying this! 
> 
> Neo knelt down, lowering herself to between Ruby’s legs. She used her tongue to slowly and lightly trace a few circles around Ruby’s folds, before licking up and flicking the tip of her tongue across Ruby’s clit, peeling the hood back just a bit and leaving it nice and exposed. Ruby had closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, meaning that the first indicator she had of what was coming next was when the teeth of the alligator clip snapped shut around the base of her sensitive little bud.
> 
> Ruby screamed, limbs flexing agains their bonds as she desperately tried to reach for the clamp.  _“AHH! Neo take it off! Take it off take it off please please take it off!”_
> 
> Neo simply moved up Ruby’s body, putting one hand across Ruby’s mouth to cut her off. The other started rapidly working three fingers into Ruby’s cunt. Despite the crimsonette’s protests, she’d only gotten hotter down there.
> 
> It wasn’t long until Neo forced Ruby into a shuddering, sobbing climax, tears streaming down her cheeks as she came around her captor’s fingers.
> 
> While she was still sensitive and twitching, Neo clamped the second clip onto the tip of Ruby’s sensitive pearl. She squealed, earsplittingly loudly, but from the flood of juices it looked like she’d nearly cum again right then and there. Neo lifted Ruby’s head up, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. At this point, she couldn’t tell if Ruby was crying from pain, fear, relief, or sheer overload. Still, she patted Ruby on the back, letting her work it all out. 
> 
> A minute or so later, Ruby finally quieted down, other than the occasional sniffle. Neo stepped back, smiling reassuringly at Ruby, who slowly looked up at her. “I…Neo…”
> 
> Neo reached down and pressed a button on the battery, activated the first set of contacts. Electricity rushed down the wires, surging through the two clamps that Neo had attached to Ruby’s poor clit. 
> 
> Ruby shrieked, her whole body struggling to spasm and shake through her restraints. Clear fluid constantly dripped from her pussy to the bed, steaming slightly from the electricity.
> 
> Neo leaned back against the wall and watched Ruby lose her mind with a satisfied smirk. She idly pushed a finger into her own pussy, working herself up into an orgasm, each one of Ruby’s cries helping stoke her arousal higher.
> 
> Neo came with a sigh, basking in the afterglow for a moment before stepping forward again. She needed to tend to Ruby after all, couldn’t just leave her like this. First, though, she pushed her slick finger into Ruby’s wide open mouth, muffling her for the moment it took for the girl to suck Neo’s nectar off of her fingers. Hm, good instincts.
> 
> Well, this has been fun, but it was time to move on. Neo walked back over to the battery and pressed a button on it. 
> 
> Not the button to turn it off, though. She pressed the button to activate the second set of contacts.
> 
> The ones connected to the electrodes on Ruby’s head, blasting electricity directly into the pleasure centers of her brain.
> 
> There was a very, very quiet buzz filling the room, only audible because Ruby had gone far beyond screaming, and now was simply rasping for breath, eyes rolled back in her head and a trail of drool running from her mouth. Neo could see the entrance to the unfortunate girl’s cunt spasming, clenching around nothing with each new wave of pleasure in the unending series of mind-shattering climaxes that Ruby was experiencing.
> 
> The petite sadist smiled, turning to walk out of the room. She’d check on Ruby in a few hours, when the battery ran out of juice. Hopefully there was still  _something_ left of her by then, playing with guests stopped being fun after they broke.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Neopolitan stepped back into the room that she’d left Ruby in, checking on her little guest. She’d her there for hours now, constantly being bombarded with ecstasy courtesy of the electricity surging into her. And Neo couldn’t help but smile to herself as she took in Ruby’s appearance.
> 
> The poor girl was simply  _shattered._ The bedsheets between her legs were completely soaked with her girly fluids, and her hips still twitched every few seconds as she weakly tried to buck them against something, an instinct driven by the unending chain of orgasms. Her clit still had the wires attached to it, and after all of the constant abuse it had taken it was reddened and slightly swollen, twitching with every rapid beat of Ruby’s heart.
> 
> Most delicious of all, though, was her face. Ruby’s eyes had rolled so far back in her head that nothing but white was visible, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth hung open in an expression somewhere between a grimace and a smile, and Neo could hear faint grunts and gurgles coming from her throat.
> 
> The slim sadist enjoyed the show for a few moments longer, before finally reaching down and flipping the battery off. Ruby’s entire body went slack, moving just enough to take short, quick gasps of air. 
> 
> Her eyes slid closed as soon as Neo removed all of the wires, the young Huntress finally slipping into unconsciousness.
> 
> —–
> 
> Neo spent the next day nursing Ruby back to health, changing the sheets on what was now her new bed, carefully giving her water in amounts that she could handle even while unconscious, until Ruby’s body was completely restored. The real question remained to be answered, though.  
>  How was her mind? Had it snapped under the pleasure?
> 
> Neo leaned in close as Ruby’s eyes flickered open. She slowly slid her gaze over to her captor.
> 
> “…N…Neo? Y-you…wh-what happened?” Silver eyes widened as the memories returned. “…Oh. Holy shit.”
> 
> Inwardly, Neo cheered. Ruby hadn’t snapped yet! That meant that she could try something else out!
> 
> Her thoughts were interrupted by her guest clearing her throat. “So…are you done? Can I go now?” She blushed a little bit, looking down. “I won’t get mad at you, I promise, and I definitely won’t tell anyone! M-maybe we could even do it again sometime…but only if you let me go!” Neo just silently laughed, shaking her head. She wasn’t nearly done with her playtime yet!
> 
> —–
> 
> Ruby was now tied to the bed, arms and legs spread wide. Neo wasted no time in getting to work, laying herself down between the crimsonette’s legs and putting her tongue to use, getting a good taste of Ruby’s slit. Neo giggled to herself. With the ordeal that Ruby been through just yesterday, it was a wonder that mute’s tongue didn’t start buzzing when she began.
> 
> With her considerable talent, it wasn’t long before Ruby’s moans started rising in pitch. Neo took her right to the edge, as close to orgasm as she could…and then backed away.
> 
> Ruby lifted her head up. “H-huh? Wait, if you’re gonna do it, don’t just stop there!”
> 
> Well, if she insists.
> 
> Neo reached over onto a nearby table and pulled out another of her special toys. A simple, oval-shaped vibrator, that Neo slid deep into Ruby’s cunt. Her captive lifted her hips against the stimulation, but didn’t quite manage to cum. “Neo, please! I-I’ll doo _oooh!”_
> 
> The vibrator buzzed to life for half a second, before stopping. Ruby looked down in frustrated confusion, before surprised pleasure washed over her features as it turned on again, then stopped  _again._ Horrified comprehension dawned on Ruby. It wasn’t ever going to let her come down, or reach her climax. It would keep her on the edge, until Neo decided to let her go.
> 
> “Neo, don’t leave me like this! Please don’t, I’m sorry if-  _guh!”_
> 
> Neo smiled, crawling up next to Ruby and planting a quick kiss on her forehead.
> 
> And then she left.
> 
> —–
> 
> Six hours later, Ruby was frantically jerking in her restraints, trying to get just the tiniest extra bit of stimulation to get her off. Neo was far too good at her work to let any sort of flaw interfere with playtime, though. She gave Ruby some water from a bottle, kissed her forehead again, and walked away a second time. She was pretty sleepy, after all.
> 
> —–
> 
> The next morning, Neo stretched, showered, and checked on Ruby.
> 
> The implacable little toy inside of her had switched modes, activating constantly in quarter-second intervals, briefly enough to still keep Ruby from satisfaction, extending that microsecond before a climax for what must have felt like an eternity. This time, Neo made sure to give her lukewarm water. No sense in helping her cool down, after all. 
> 
> When she left, she wasn’t sure if Ruby was screaming or sobbing. Whichever it was, the lustful undertone was enough to make Neo smile.
> 
> —–
> 
> She checked in again after dinner. Ruby had apparently lost the energy to try and break out of her restraints, but still twitched with every triggering of the vibrator. Her mouth was moving, and Neo crept closer to listen.
> 
> _“…etmecumletmecumletmecumletmecumletmecumletmecumletme…”_
> 
> Neo reached down and ruffled Ruby’s hair, the poor girl perking up at her touch. “P-p-please! I’ll do anything,  _please!”_
> 
> Neo gave her another kiss.
> 
> And then she walked away. 
> 
> Ruby could handle another week, right?
> 
> \-----
> 
> Neo peeked into Ruby’s room, already smiling as she checked in on Ruby. It was one full week after she’d started tormenting her, and the young Huntress was doing…poorly. Seven days of being constantly held on the brink of orgasm without once being able to climax had taken its toll. Ruby’s body was clenched up in her bindings, her muscles drawn taught as she desperately, hopelessly sought the tiniest measure of release. The noises she was making, needy whimpers, and tortured moans, sounded more like something that would come out of an animal than a human.
> 
> But all good things must come to an end, of course. Besides, Neo had grown bored, it was time to move on, with the assistance of the contents of a large box that she carried into the room. Neo set it down with a thump, and Ruby’s head shot up to look at here, eyes wide and filled with anguish. She fought to work words out in between gasps and squeaks. “Puh- puh- please! N-need it! Need it! Ca…can’t-!”
> 
> When Neo sat down in between her legs, Ruby froze, even biting her lip so tightly that a thin trickle of blood traced down her chin to silence herself. 
> 
> Neo reached into the box, pulling out a pink egg-shaped device, about an inch across, with a button on the bottom. Neo pressed the button, leaving the thingy completely smooth. At the same time, it started to vibrate, hard enough to nearly leap out of Neo’s palm.
> 
> In one smooth gesture, Neo reached two fingers inside Ruby to pluck out the little teasing toy that had spent so long inside of her, then shoved the new device in with her other hand.
> 
> Ruby’s back arched as she shrieked loudly enough to make Neo wish she’d worn earplugs, her juices squirting from her cunt. 
> 
> The diminutive sadist pushed through Ruby’s frenzied spasms, shoving her whole fist inside of her plaything. When Neo reached her cervix, she used her thumb to pop the little vibrator into Ruby’s womb. She had to fight a little bit to extract her hand with how hard Ruby was clenching around her, but pulled herself free in short order. None of Ruby’s resistance had stopped her before, after all, why should things change now?
> 
> She reached back into the box, activating another toy and quickly pushing it back up Ruby’s passage until it was nestled beside the first one. And then another, and another, and another…
> 
> Ruby had just barely withstood the assault on her sanity from the extreme denial, and now she was being dragged to the other extreme. The incredible sensations in her her, shaking through entire body, were too much to bear. Climaxes came in waves, each one beginning so close to where the last one ended that she couldn’t tell them apart.
> 
> And every time Neo managed to cram another vibrator inside of her, they just got more intense. Eventually, her womb just couldn’t contain any more, the rattling bulge in Ruby’s stomach simply refusing to stretch any further. Neo just shrugged, and kept shoving the vibrators in, letting them rest inside of Ruby’s passage instead.
> 
> Even  _that_ quickly reached its capacity, though. Even worse, Ruby’s thrashing, even through her restraints, would dislodge whatever wasn’t safely contained behind her cervix. Fortunately, Neo had something  _else_ in the box for exactly that problem. The enormous dildo she brought out was far too large for a normal girl to use, and the cunt-destroying knot at the base should have been absolutely out of the question. Truth be told, Neo was interested to see how Ruby would handle it.
> 
> Only the first few inches managed to get inside, though, before the solid mass of vibrators put a half to its progress. Ruby’s body just couldn’t stretch any more!
> 
> Neo frowned. That wouldn’t do at all. She stood up on the bed, looking down at Ruby’s spread form, still screaming in forced ecstacy, with the knotted toy just barely inside of her pussy. Neo brought her leg back, winding up, then  _kicked_ with all her strength. Her foot connected with the base of the dildo, driving it inside of Ruby’s poor, abused body all the way to the base, even popping the knot through her unprepared cunt lips.
> 
> Ruby’s screams were cut off with a gurgle as her eyes rolled back in her head. Unfortunate, but not really all that important. The vibrators would still be there when she woke up, after all. And for quite some time after that, too.
> 
> Oh! Before she forgot!
> 
> Neo picked one more vibrator out of the box and knelt down next to Ruby’s insensate form. It took her a bit of effort to wiggle her finger past her stretched lower lips, and even more to stretch them up to the point where she could slip something inside, but Neo managed. She positioned the last little device right at the top of the knot, where the massive bulge would grind it powerfully into Ruby’s body. Unfortunately for Ruby, this put it in direct contact with her g-spot.
> 
> Neo was interested to see how well she’d handle  _this_ one.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Oh, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. You were  _not_ holding up very well, were you? 
> 
> She was covered in sweat and her own nectar, and her expression was the vacant, tortured bliss of someone who was about to break completely. And now, Neo found herself with a decision to make. She could probably snap Ruby like a twig with just a few minutes of personal attention, or she could let her rest for a bit.
> 
> In the end, there wasn’t much indecision on her part. A breaking was fun for a little while, but keeping Ruby sane promised to be much more rewarding in the long run.
> 
> Ruby barely reacted as Neo pulled the knotted dildo out of her cunt, then reached in to scoop out handfuls of the little vibrating egg-shaped toys. There was a bit of a twitch and a moan as Neo reached into her womb to start clearing that out, too, but not much else. Hm. Good thing she checked in when she did. A while longer and the choice of whether or not to shatter the girl might have been made for her.
> 
> With Ruby emptied, Neo undid the restraints and picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, leaving the vibrators to buzz away in a pile on the soaked bedsheets. 
> 
> Ruby’s eyes drifted closed, the poor girl falling asleep almost instantly once she was freed. Her head even tilted to rest against Neo’s chest as the slender woman carried her to her next destination.
> 
> —–
> 
> Neo’s safehouse was a labor of…well, not ‘love’ exactly. Rather, the immense amount of money she had spent hiring discreet contractors to build it was due to her own self interest. Neo was a criminal, after all, and one who enjoyed a rather incredible amount of success. Occasionally, though, she needed to hide in a place that nobody could find her, and she preferred to do so in the lap of luxury.
> 
> She’d invested a  _lot_ of her ill-gotten gains in this place, giving it everything she could want without ever walking aboveground. A well equipped kitchen, a master bedroom, a ‘guest’ bedroom, recreational space…and a very expansive bathroom, complete with a large tub.
> 
> It was into this tub that she climbed into with Ruby, seating the her girl between her legs. The crimsonette lacked the strength to even hold herself upright and slid lower into the steaming water, groaning softly. She hadn’t had a chance to really relax in over a week, and her entire body was sore. Finally, though, she could just…let go for a bit.
> 
> Yeah, that sounded nice.
> 
> She didn’t see Neo smiling behind her, though. She barely registered the mute’s presence against her back at all, though she did sigh appreciatively when Neo started running a hand through her tangled, black-red hair, petting her like she was a dog. Ruby didn’t make the connection, not consciously. It just felt soothing. She could do with some soothing right about now. She didn’t particularly care that the person who was making her feel so relaxed and serene was the same one that had been responsible for her torment. That was an issue for Future Ruby. Present Ruby was just going to enjoy it.
> 
> —–
> 
> They stayed in the bath for a long while, and by the time Neo led Ruby out she was capable of walking on her own, though she still wasn’t in any condition to fight. Her mind was too fuzzy to even bring her Aura up to form a barrier. Ruby cleared her throat, still really scratchy from all the screaming she’d been doing. “S-so, Neo? Am…I done? This last bit was nice, but…I’d be okay to forget any of this ever happened. We can still be friends, even.”
> 
> Neo just smiled cheerfully at her, leading Ruby over to a padded table and making her lie down on her back. “N-Neo? What are you doing?” She tried to sit up only for Neo to push her back down, wagging her finger with a stern expression. Ruby froze, not wanting to upset her.
> 
> Neo walked out of her line of sight for a second, coming back with-  _oh god no-_ another box.
> 
> Ruby still didn’t move, though, some instinct telling her that if she just followed Neo’s instructions, things would work out better for her. She got a quick glance at a word on the side of the box, though. Only part of it: ‘Acupun-’
> 
> …Acupuncture? The  _needle_ thing!?
> 
> Instincts be damned, Ruby nearly squirmed her way off the table. Neo was there, though, pushing her back into place, even putting a hand on her forehead to make sure she was lying flat. When Neo took her hand away, though, Ruby felt like something poked her chest. She risked glancing down and saw a needle in her breast. Before she panicked, though, she noticed something.
> 
> It…didn’t hurt. At all. The actual stabby part of the needle looked like it was thinner than a hair, the widest part being a tiny flat bit at the top to hold onto, with a little yellow cap. There was a little tingle, too, nice and relaxing. The cap was sparkling. Was that lightning Dust? If it was, it was much gentler than Ruby’s  _last_ electrical experience.
> 
> Neo deftly tapped a few more of the tiny pins into Ruby, each one spreading that relaxing tingle just a bit further. A couple on her shoulders, her arms, her midsection, her legs…
> 
> Ruby squeaked, actually feeling a small burst of pain as Neo placed one just above her clit, but then that relaxing warmth hit, and…oohh…
> 
> It felt a bit like she was floating. All her troubles were melting away. Neo started rubbing the top of her head again, occasionally lightly scratching Ruby’s scalp with her fingernails, and the crimsonette shifted her head ever so slightly to give her a better angle.
> 
> Suddenly, every single contact point on Ruby’s body surged, shocking her. The one over her clit was especially powerful, making her suffer through a sudden, immediate climax. Neo’s hand tightened in her hair, keeping her from bolting upright. Just as suddenly as it started, the surge stopped, leaving Ruby panting.
> 
> The message was clear, even to her. Neo was in charge of her pleasure and pain, now.
> 
> Somehow, that thought wasn’t as terrifying as it should have been. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> Neo actually let Ruby sleep that night. Her door was locked, and her room was still completely filled with the smell of sex, but at least she got to close her eyes for a while.
> 
> When she woke up, though, she was in yet another unfamiliar place, a dimly lit tile room. She was locked into some kind of pillory, keeping her bent over and looking straight ahead. Her legs were even spread out and attached to the ground. Someone wanted her vulnerable…
> 
> She could hear the faint sound of electronic music, heavily muffled. It briefly got louder when a door opened behind her, before quieting down again once it closed. That…was a worrying amount of footsteps approaching her naked backside, and the whistles and chuckles didn’t help her feel any better.
> 
> But then suddenly Neo was there. Ruby  _wanted_ to hate her, but couldn’t help the fact that Neo’s presence seemed to be enough to calm her down slightly. She ruffled Ruby’s hair, smiling at her, then crooked her finger at someone that she couldn’t see.
> 
> Ruby opened her mouth to gasp in shock when something huge, hard, and warm started to press against her ass, and Neo pushed her hand up under Ruby’s chin, letting her thumb slide into Ruby’s mouth. It didn’t serve much use as a gag, though, and Ruby’s cries still split the air as what she suspected was an  _actual cock_ started to push into her.
> 
> Her suspicion was confirmed when the anonymous guy laughed, casually slapping her ass. “Hah, can’t believe you’re letting us do this for free! Where’d you find this little piece of meat, anyway?” He didn’t seem to care for a response, and Neo didn’t offer him one. He didn’t care much for Ruby’s comfort, either, focusing entirely on cramming as much of his cock into her ass as possible, robbing her of her anal virginity. 
> 
> All too soon, he’d loosened Ruby up until her could pound away at her at full speed, and it wasn’t long after  _that_ before he spurted a hefty load of cum into her belly.
> 
> He stepped away, giving Ruby one last spank, but before she could breathe a sigh of relief, another guy took the first one’s place. And he was even  _bigger._
> 
> If she wasn’t already loosened up, Ruby was terrified that she might have actually torn around the enormous intrusion. Still, she was stretched tight, her ass pulled to its very limits as she was filled.
> 
> She felt every pulse of warm fluid inside her as he finished, then pulled away to let an  _even larger_ cock take his place. Ruby groaned, hands clenching into fists as any sane aspect of biology was disregarded. She felt like she could feel this one in her  _stomach,_ and her entire body rocked with every thrust. Ruby felt like she was burning up, a blazing fire in her belly that was only more powerful with every ounce of cum that filled her up. 
> 
> The third guy was the first to make her cum. But then the fourth did it too, the fifth did it twice, the sixth held out long enough to make her fall apart around him  _four_ times, and the seventh…
> 
> Ruby whimpered as it rested against her. This…this was inhuman! She’d heard rumors about horse Faunus with enormous endowments, but- but- this would  _kill_ her! It was bigger than her thigh! And then it started to push against her pussy lips. “Heh. Maybe I should try out this fresh little hole instead?”
> 
> Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, terrified, but there was a sudden slapping noise and the pressure abated. “Ow! Geez, lady, I get it.”
> 
> Neo had saved her! Maybe she was having second thoughts about this whole thing, maybe they could go back and-
> 
> “Fine, fine, ass only.”
> 
> No no  _n-!_
> 
> Ruby’s hole was already gaping wide, but Ruby still felt like she was about to be split in half as the enormous shaft hilted itself inside of her on the first thrust. There was a flat-headed bulge in her abdomen, pushing almost six inches above her belly button. He used Ruby as a living flashlight, rutting into her and breaking her body around his dick. It hurt, but felt good, and was terrible and wonderful and awful and incredible and-
> 
> Neo started kissing her, and Ruby moaned, her defenses faltering. The pleasure of being so utterly  _fucked_ built in her brain until her eyes rolled back in her head, her climax temporarily leaving no room for conscious thought in her mind. 
> 
> The man slammed into her to the base, pumping enough of his seed into Ruby’s ass to bloat her stomach. Even that wasn’t enough to contain it, and it continued onwards until it was filling Ruby’s mouth and running out of her nose.
> 
> Neo pulled away from her, but kept a hand possessively on her head. It was the last thing Ruby felt before she finally passed out.
> 
> \-----
> 
> When Ruby’s awareness finally returned to her battered body, she was back in Neo’s tub. It had been a while, apparently, long enough for Neo to have completely cleaned her up already, though the small woman was nowhere to be found. Ruby sighed, not really being able to muster up the energy to do much else other than just lie there. The water was nice and warm, and even with her Aura’s help her body still ached after the treatment she’d been given last time.
> 
> Neo stepped in the door, already naked, and strode over to the bathtub, sliding into it without hesitation. She smiled, leaning forward over Ruby, and Ruby felt a twinge of worry at the look in Neo’s eyes. She wanted to  _play._
> 
> The little sadist pulled Ruby away from the back of the tub, until all that kept her head above water was Ruby propping herself up with her elbows. 
> 
> Ruby shuddered, almost letting herself drop as Neo toyed with her entrance, her deft touch once again making arousal start to burn through the young Huntress. Two fingers pushed inside of her, skillfully playing her nerves like instruments until Ruby was moaning helplessly, right about cum.
> 
> All of a sudden, Neo’s other hand pressed against Ruby’s throat, pushing her down under the water. She wasn’t squeezing hard enough to cut off Ruby’s air, but Ruby still had barely enough time for a quick gasp before her head was under the surface. At the same time, Neo increased the intensity of her attentions to Ruby’s sex, trying to bring her to an intense orgasm as quickly as possible.
> 
> The game was simple, and obvious. If she climaxed, or even let out a moan, she’d lose her air. 
> 
> Ruby bit her lip, trying to keep her mouth closed at any cost. Ever since she’d been taken by Neo, whatever the slender woman had done to her had ramped up her libido  _way_ past what it had used to be. Despite the desperate circumstances, and the growing pressure in her chest, Neo’s touch was still enough to have Ruby completely helpless.
> 
> Just before Ruby was about to cry out, the hand on her throat pulled her back up. Ruby panted for air. “N-Neo I don’t think-”
> 
> Her captor suddenly shoved her back underwater, not giving her time to take a preparatory breath first. The two fingers in Ruby’s passage curled upwards against her most sensitive spot, digging into it with unyielding pressure.
> 
> Ruby sank her fingernails into her palms, desperately trying to stop herself from wasting her precious air. Think about anything else! Grimm, weapons, her friends! Other Huntresses! Neo! Neo’s warmth, the feeling of Neo’s hand on her head, the feeling of letting Neo take care of her, doing whatever she wanted to-
> 
> Neo pulled Ruby back above the water, and the younger girl didn’t bother trying to speak, just gulping down huge gasps of air while she had the opportunity. All too soon, though, her head was forced back down.
> 
> It was all too much. The fear, the tightness in her chest, all just added another edge to the intense sensations coming from her cunt. Ruby’s attempts to think about anything else all broke down, everything just went back to Neo, Neo touching her, Neo  _torturing_ her and making her love it, the possibility that Neo would never let her go and just keep her here,  _forever._
> 
> Neo’s thumb brushed Ruby’s clit, and she climaxed.
> 
> Ruby emptied her lungs in a scream of ecstacy, completely unheard through the water. She clamped her mouth shut as soon as possible, but the damage had been done. She needed air. She needed air!
> 
> Neo let her up a second later, and Ruby frantically gasped for air. But instead of sweet relief, all she felt was pressure around her throat. Neo smiled at her, grinding the pad of her thumb into Ruby’s clit at the same time her fingers squeezed against the most pleasurable spots inside of her, all the while keeping an iron grip around her throat.
> 
> Ruby climaxed again, a single choked whimper escaping her, and then again, over and over as the oxygen deprivation sent her brain into overdrive. Her eyes rolled back, pleasure washing through her as she sought a breath that wouldn’t come. Everything started going dim, just as Ruby seized in her most powerful orgasm yet.
> 
> And suddenly Neo’s hand was gone from her throat. Ruby heaved a breath, before breaking down in a fit of coughing. Tears of relief formed at the corners of her eyes, and Neo slid around behind her until Ruby could rest back against her chest again. One of Neo’s hands went back down between Ruby’s legs, idly tracing along the edges of her lips, and she pulled Ruby’s head back for a kiss.
> 
> This woman was her captor. Her torturer! The person who had taken Ruby from her home, who might never let her go!
> 
> She might…stay here. With Neo. For the rest of her life.
> 
> Why was she kissing back?
> 
> \-----
> 
> Neo loved her new toy, she really did. She had barely begun to scratch the surface of all the lovely abuses that she was going to pile onto Ruby, and she already knew that she’d make Ruby love every last one of them.
> 
> Last night, Ruby was allowed the rare privilege of a sleep that wasn’t unconsciousness brought on by sensory overload. She still didn’t sleep well, though. Instead, she tossed and turned, hugging the pillow Neo had seen fit to give her to her chest.
> 
> When Neo walked back into her room in the morning, unlocking the door and stepping inside, Ruby bolted upright, halfway through the motion of jumping towards Neo before her mind had a chance to catch up to her body. She stopped, a look of indecision crossing over her face, before she slowly sat back down.
> 
> If she was less confident in her abilities, Neo might have thought that it was an attack that ended before it had a chance to begin. But, that wasn’t quite right. She knew what was really happening. Ruby had become so accustomed to her touch, that going without for a night was becoming unpleasant. 
> 
> Perhaps it was time to take Ruby into her own bed? She’d earn the position of course, perhaps spending the night bound and blindfolded at Neo’s feet? Well, that was a problem for later. Right now, it was time to begin Ruby’s next session.
> 
> The reason behind today’s ‘adventure’ was simple curiosity. She simply wanted to examine Ruby’s body, perhaps take a look to ensure that everything was still working properly. She had  _plans_ for that sweet little womb, plans to defile it utterly, that required it to be functioning at full capacity.
> 
> Neo pushed Ruby back down into her bed, gently and softly laying her back down. Then, she abruptly shoved her knee up against Ruby’s cunt, grinding against the sensitive flesh. Ruby whimpered, and Neo felt dampness on her leg.
> 
> Today would be a toy-free day, but Neo had still brought rope to keep Ruby spread out and open while she played with her. Ruby didn’t struggle as Neo restrained her, instead just lightly shivering at the touch of the rope. The slender woman rewarded her with a kiss, one that left Ruby gasping for more.
> 
> But there had been enough of a delay. It was time to see how her pet was doing.
> 
> Ruby clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together and trying her best not to scream as Neo worked her fist inside of Ruby’s cunt. She took her time, feeling around, making sure there were no issues. When she reached Ruby’s cervix, she traced a finger along the barrier, nodding when she realized that it was still holding up just fine.
> 
> She punched through it, tearing a shriek from Ruby’s lips at the same time Ruby was forced into her first climax of the day.
> 
> Ruby’s womb was nice and snug, squeezing tightly around her hand every couple of seconds as Ruby spasmed in her bonds. Neo hummed happily, wishing she had a nice, thick cock to fuck her toy with. Feeling  _this_ around something as sensitive as her clit would be incredible…but it was out of reach for now.
> 
> Well, Neo wasn’t exactly a doctor, but everything seemed to be just fine with Ruby. She idly poked and pushed in random spots, forcing Ruby through a few more screaming orgasms out of sheer boredom, really. At least, until he finger hit an indentation, and Ruby’s cries managed to hit a new peak.
> 
> Ah, how could she have forgotten? Neo took a certain sadistic glee in wiggling her finger up through Ruby’s oviduct. Normally it took a lot more effort to get a girl so overwhelmed that she could barely do more than twitch and gurgle, after all. On a cruel whim, she curled her finger tightly, contorting the sensitive tube and stretching it far, far beyond it had ever been intended to stretch.
> 
> Ruby’s eyes rolled back as a powerful ripple passed down her body. “N…Nnnn…eooo…mmmoh~”
> 
> Was she saying ‘Neo, more’ or ‘no more’? Oh well, not like it mattered what Ruby wanted.
> 
> One sharp shove, and Neo’s finger popped the rest of the way into Ruby’s ovary. It was a fascinating sensation, actually being able to  _feel_ the thousands of tiny, tiny dots that might one day be Ruby’s children.
> 
> Well, most of them might. Neo felt a few squish against her finger, and when she managed to pop it back out of the incredibly tight hole and all the way out of Ruby’s cunt, she could actually  _see_ a few on her finger, little straw-colored dots a tenth of a millimeter wide, stuck to Neo’s finger by Ruby’s girlcum.
> 
> Neo looked at her finger for just a moment, fascinated, and then she held her hand out near Ruby’s face. The semiconscious girl licked her clean, and Neo couldn’t quite suppress a heated shudder at the utter submission Ruby showed in the gesture.
> 
> Neo returned her hand to Ruby’s lower lips, pushing it inside of her and dragging a faint moan out of the overwhelmed girl. She still needed to check the other ovary, after all. She needed to be thorough in her checkup.
> 
> After all, she took care of her pets.
> 
> \-----
> 
> After Ruby recovered from her little examination, Neo decided to take things to the next step. When Ruby woke up, she found herself leaning back in between Neo’s legs, the diminutive sadist’s arms wrapped around her.
> 
> As soon as she started moving, Neo wasted no time in beginning to toy with her, one hand caressing her perky breasts while the other slid down to trace along the outside edge of her lower lips, just barely recovered from the ordeals that Neo had put them through.
> 
> Ruby didn’t try to fight back, just closing her eyes and enjoying the waves of pleasure as they become more and more powerful. Right when she was on the edge of cumming, Neo snapped her fingers in front of her face. Ruby looked back to see her captor shaking her head. Don’t cum. “B-but you feel so g-good…”
> 
> Neo just shook her head again. It doesn’t matter. Ruby does not get to cum. Despite those orders, Neo dips two fingers into Ruby’s tunnel, pumping them in and out of her while hitting every single sweet spot. 
> 
> Ruby bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, digging her fingernails into her palm. Without even thinking about it, she’d obeyed Neo’s command, desperately attempting to stave off the impending orgasm. She thought about anything else. Weapons, Grimm, her team, Beacon…but all of her thoughts were drawn back to Neo. Her mind simply couldn’t get around the petite girl’s dominance over her.
> 
> Tears started to form in Ruby’s eyes, as she knew she was about to cum and disappoint Neo. Then, salvation.
> 
> Neo reached behind her and pulled out a thin band of black leather, with a shiny silver clasp on the front. In pink, glossy letters, the band was labelled with the words “Neo’s pet.”
> 
> A collar. A collar that Neo was giving Ruby.
> 
> Ruby hesitated for a moment. Just a moment. Her hand trembled as she took the collar and clasped it around her neck.
> 
> Neo smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before thrusting her fingers back inside of the crimsonette. Ruby came, the simple act of putting on the collar enough to make this orgasm the most powerful one she’d ever had in her life.
> 
> She knew that this was wrong. But soon, once Neo left her final mark on the once-promising Huntress, that uneasiness would be replaced with nothing but love and devotion.
> 
> Just one more preparation to make…
> 
> \-----
> 
> Ruby had spent the last two days getting used to the idea of having Neo’s collar around her neck. She’d…submitted. She’d given in to the wonderful torment that Neo had put her through. Her submission wasn’t complete. There was still an undercurrent of fear whenever she saw Neo. She still had some hope that some day soon, she would be rescued and go back to her old life.
> 
> Despite those flaws, Neo had decided to reward Ruby for putting on the collar. Last night, she’d slept in Neo’s bed. Curled up at the foot of it, of course, at least until Neo had grabbed her and curled up with her, looking almost cheerful as she held her pet in her arms.
> 
> Things were getting better for Ruby. The torments didn’t seem so bad, and Neo was almost loving, in the same way that an owner loved their toy, or a master loved their loyal slave. Today, though, Neo left early and didn’t come back for some time. And when she did…something was different.
> 
> Ruby didn’t know that Neo had been in touch with contacts in the medical industry, looking into certain transformative substances. All she knew was that when Neo walked into her room, she was sporting a massive cock, with similarly proportioned balls, already heavy and twitching. Ruby couldn’t tear her eyes away. She sank to her knees, mouth hanging slightly open as she panted in need. Neo casually slapped her cheek with the girthy shaft, and Ruby’s tongue darted out to take a quick lick as it brushed by her mouth.
> 
> This was wrong. Who knew what Neo was planning with this!? Ruby was a Huntress! A proud…Huntress…
> 
> Neo slid around behind Ruby, bending her over and placing her hand possessively on Ruby’s lower belly. The crimsonette suddenly knew with a terrible certainty that if Neo fucked her with that cock, she would be lost forever. Her pride, her free will, her independence…all of it would be utterly enslaved to Neo. She might even get pregnant, and have Neo’s baby…
> 
> With her usual casual cruelty, Neo battered through Ruby’s resistances to hilt herself inside of her pet’s cunt. Ruby had still maintained her virginity throughout this ordeal, and now she knew why. Neo had been saving her womb for her, and her alone. And now, as the slender sadist hilted herself inside of Ruby’s core, any slight purity she might have had left vanished, corrupted and defiled.
> 
> Neo spun her around, Ruby seeing stars as the cock grinded against her insides as Neo turned her so that her back was against the floor, and she was facing her owner. Neo slapped her, twice, and Ruby moaned. She was so scrambled, so ruined, that she loved her owner’s touch no matter what it was doing.
> 
> Neo laughed, slapping Ruby again before started to thrust into her cunt, reshaping her passage around Neo’s new cock. One hand came up to squeeze lightly around Ruby’s throat, and the younger girl gasped, her back arching as pleasure rushed through her. She belonged to Neo now. There was no denying it any more. And there was only one more way that Neo could claim her…
> 
> “P-please…Mistress.” Ruby gasped out. “B-breed your pet. I…I want to be  _yours_ forever!”
> 
> Neo smiled, leaning down to give Ruby an almost tender kiss. At the same time, her grip tightened around Ruby’s throat as her thrusts reached a new level of roughness. She slammed herself in to the base, her churning, heavy balls slapping against her pet before clenching, unloading a massive load of her potent seed directly into Ruby’s defenseless womb.
> 
> Despite the air deprivation, despite the final, irreversible claim on her body, Ruby could only smile deliriously as she climaxed over and over again, pleasure frying her brain as she fully gave in to her new role in life.
> 
> She was Neo’s. She’d always be Neo’s. Escape was no longer an impossible dream, it was a nightmare, because it would mean being separated from her mistress.
> 
> Ruby looked forward to the rest of her life as Neo’s pet. She couldn’t be happier.


End file.
